Ted Warnicky
Theodore "Ted" Warnicky (also known as Joe Vickers, Gary Henly, or as Psycho Cop) is the main antagonist of the slasher film Psycho Cop and its sequel. He is a psychotic serial killer and corrupt police officer and a Satan worshipper who has superhuman abilities as a result of satanic empowerment. He was portrayed by Robert R. Shafer. Personality Ted is clearly an extremely evil, ruthless, and psychopathic man who loves Satanism and killing. But as with most psychopaths, he can cover up his evil with a kind persona to lure his victims into a false sense of comfort and protection. Ted is also quick to anger, as simply refusing a request is enough for his false persona to shatter and reveal the monster he really is. He is also shown to be extremely treacherous and cruel, as enjoys terrorizing and taunting his victims as much as possible before actually killing them. Biography ''Psycho Cop'' Ted is first seen getting dressed in uniform in his hideout (which is filled with Satanic paraphernalia and human blood). Later a pair of newly weds named Barbara and Greg are lost on a highway and see Ted's bike parked nearby. Greg goes out to investigate the bike to find a police officer (Ted was hiding in the woods, as he was in the middle of a murderous satanic ritual) to help them and doesn't come back. After awhile Barbara gets out to search for Greg and finds his corpse (killed by Ted off-screen). Ted appears to Barbara and laughs at her horror. She runs from Ted (with him tauntingly trudging after her rather than running) and finds the tied up corpse of an unnamed woman Ted murdered earlier. Ted grabs her and snaps her neck after a brief struggle and chase, killing her while saying she shouldn't run from the police. Three couples (the main protagonists of the film) are driving to a vacation in another town and pass by a cop (who happens to be Ted) and he follows them. He briefly corners them in a turn-off on the road but leaves, leaving everyone unsettled. Ted follows them to their vacation house and stalks the caretaker after he departs from the group (after showing them around). Zack hears the sound of axe hacking (Ted hitting a tree with the caretaker's axe) and the sound leaves some of the members unsettled while others are unconcerned. The Caretaker hears the sounds and follows them to Ted's car. Ted then appears and kills the Caretaker with his own axe. Doug hears the sounds and is concerned, but brushed off by the others. Eventually some of the group members go out to start looking for the Caretaker and are stalked by Ted. The group comes across a series of trees-turned crucifixes (what Ted had been chopping earlier) and are unnerved by this. Eric goes to call the police and is confronted by Ted. He and Eric speak off-camera about the Caretaker having an "accident" and he returns to the group. Ted stalks the group numerous times throughout the night and comes close to killing some of them. Later in the night Zach goes out to find more beer (as many of the group's belongings and foods have been vanishing) and sees a police car behind him (that wasn't there before). He goes out to search for the officer and gives, but his keys are gone. Ted then appears to the side and murders him after a brief chase and struggle. Ted continues stalking and harassing the group (sneaking Sarah's stolen purse back in), building paranoid tension between them. The others later continue their search for the dead Caretaker and Julie is left alone at the pool. She hears an eerie whisper call her name and items (including her precious hair brush) disappear and reappear. She goes out into the woods looking for her harasser and is killed by Ted's police car running her over. Laura and Doug eventually find Ted's footprints in the shed and soon put the pieces together. Some of them try to leave while others are still searching for Zach, Julie, Eric, and the Caretaker. Laura tries to start the car but it won't. Eric is approached and chased by Ted with a tazer and is killed with it after being chased (almost making it to the house). Sarah is left alone at the house and invites Ted in (thinking he's a regular cop; also Ted is operating under the alias of Officer Joe Vickers) after he says he has everything under control. Laura and Doug realize they've left Sarah alone after finding satanic markings in the woods and rush to save her. Meanwhile Sarah is chased through the house by Ted with a knife. Sarah barricades herself in a bedroom with 'Vickers' taunting her. He eventually breaks in and hunts for her in the bedroom/bathroom. He finds her and handcuffs her to the door knob while introducing himself as Joe Vickers. Laura and Doug arrive at the house to find it empty (and the door opened, Ted had shut and locked it earlier). They search for Sarah and find Vickers, who tells them he's caught "the maniac" and that everything is under control. They see the size of Vickers' boot prints and make the comparison of the ones found in the shed, Vickers is the maniac. He chases them through the house and they escape out into the woods with Vickers in pursuit. They find Vickers' car and try to call for help with the radio to no avail. Ted finds them again and they flee after a brief fight. Laura starts the Caretaker's car (they had found his body earlier) and drives to the parking lot of the house to find Doug. Vickers appears again and so does Doug and they drive away. Vickers appears on top of the roof of the car and attempts to crash it and succeeds. They escape Vickers again on foot and two cops named Chris and Bradley appear. They are escorted to Vickers' car while Bradley explains that Vickers might actually be Gary Henly: a cop with mental illness and unusual behavior. Chris finds the car and is killed by 'Henly'. Chris continues to explain about Henly's childhood full of abuse and a broken household. He believed God was on his side, but believed that God abandoned him after the state kicked him out on the streets, leading to his Satanism. Chris isn't answering his radio and Henly murders Bradley, leaving the pair alone again. Henly chases them and Doug tries to fight him to no avail and is knocked unconscious. Laura is then chased by Henly and she finds the crucified remains of Eric, Zach, Sarah (killed off-screen), and Chris. Henly finds her and she knockes him off her with a branch and escapes. Henly corners Laura against a tree but Doug spears and they fight. Henly is about to strangle Doug to death but is shot three times by Laura. The seemingly dead Henly reveals himself alive and attempts to kill Laura but Doug throws a branch through his body, defeating him. Meanwhile a news broadcast in the Caretaker's home reveals Ted's true identity and that he's an escaped psychotic serial killer. Ted reveals himself to be alive and grins evilly at the camera as the film ends. ''Psycho Cop 2'' Ted is at a diner enjoying a coffee and donut as he eavesdrops on two men named Brian and Larry planning a bachelor party for their friend Gary. After awhile (and after Marijuana is mentioned to be present at the party) Ted comes over to them and questions them about the party. After they say they won't do anything legal, Ted leaves them and gets into his cruiser (filled with dismembered body parts and satanic paraphernalia) and follows them to the party. His car is spotted by the two but he drives off ahead of them. Ted successfully stalks them to the party (this time without them seeing him) and watches from his car as activity at the office goes about. Brian and Larry spot him from a window and Brian is still concerned that "Officer Inbred" is still following them. The others disregard his concerns as simply doing his job and they go to party. Ted (after more watching and the party develops more) knocks on the door to the building and Gus the guard greets him there. He explains that he received several disturbance calls about the building and is there to investigate. Gus claims there's nothing wrong and persuades Ted to leave, under the assumption it must have been a crank call. He then claims he wants to watch the football game and Gus lets him inside. Ted discusses with Gus about the bachelor party and turns off the TV. Ted eventually gets angry (as he had witnessed Gus giving out money to some teens) and kills him with a pencil through the eye. Meanwhile an upstairs office is having a stripper party and the elevator opens and closes repeatedly (as Ted was riding it) and it creeps them out. Michael goes out to confront Gus (who they thought was pulling a prank on them) and leaves down the elevator. The elevator jams on the way and Michael has to crawl his way out between floors. Ted and Michael meet in Gus' office and they discuss Gus' absence. Ted explains that the elevator is faulty and asks Michael about the party. Michael leaves to get some Scotch for Ted. When he gets into the elevator it goes haywire and he's left in front of the elevator shaft. Ted appears and knocks Michael down the elevator shaft to his death after getting the Scotch. Brian and Larry receive a message on the fax machine seemingly from "Officer Inbred" and Brian is still paranoid about it (as his car had not gone anywhere) but is again disregarded. They receive another one of Michael's face on the printer (actually his corpse left in the copy room). Ted continues to stalk and watch the part goers and their various activities. He follows Gary up to the roof of the building with a stripper named Lisa and tells them off for being "drunk and disorderly". After a brief argument he shoots Gary dead and throws Lisa to her death from the roof into a dumpster. Brian witnesses this and is again disregarded by Larry and the stripper. Ted sends them another message through the fax machine similar to Michael but with Gary's corpse (his ID covering the bullet hole in his head). Brian goes downstairs to find Mike and Gary and finds numerous photos scattered across the copy room floor. Brian is very paranoid and frightened and is yet again blown off. Tony and Chloe (who had been having sex in the copy room, and Ted had taken Chloe's underwear after they left) finish having sex and Chloe asks Tony to retrieve her underwear. He opens the door and Ted kills both of them with a decorative spear. Brian and the others are still arguing about Mike and Gary in the copy room. They open a cabinet to find nothing until blood drips from a pentagram Ted had made from blood on the ceiling. The ceiling crashes and the two men's corpses tumble into the room. They realize Brian was right and flee the room on terror. They hid in an office and are found by Sharon (who had been working late) and they explain the situation. She tries to call the police but the line is dead. They go to find Chloe and Tony (not knowing they were dead). Tony and Chloe are found dead with a pentagram drawn in their blood on the wall. Ted appears posing as a normal police officer to reassure everyone. Ted pins the murders on Joe Vickers (one of his monikers from the first film) and that he's dealt with him before. He explains that Vickers was dead (after his defeat in the first film) but his body was found, and that his killings have started again. Flaws in his claims are pointed out and Ted is revealed for who he really is. They pin Ted to the wall with a table and he shoves it into Larry before killing him. He seemingly kills Brian too and chases the three women downstairs. He has locked the shatterproof door with handcuffs and the women are seemingly trapped. They try to find the garage exit and Ted catches them. He holds Stephany hostage and kills Cindy. He orders her to drop the gun and she does. Ted puts away his gun but snaps Stephany's neck, killing her, and resumes his chase with her. She manages to get a fire axe in his chest but he just pulls it out and resumes. Sharon receives another picture of Ted on the fax machine and she panics. Ted breaks into the office and starts searching for Sharon with the axe. Sharon tries to escape down the elevator shaft (that Ted used earlier) but it is broken. Ted searches some more and finds Sharon in the bathroom and she lights his face on fire with hairspray (causing his glasses to gruesomely melt into his face). She attempts to finish Ted with the axe but drops it down the broken elevator shaft. Ted attacks her and she throws him down the shaft presumably to his death. Sharon goes down the building and runs into the surviving Brian and the embrace. They attempt to leave but the door is still shatterproof so Brian tries the elevator (the one Ted was thrown down). Sure enough Ted is alive and axes Brian in the back and resumes his chasing of Sharon (with Brian again seemingly dead). They make it to the garage and they exit the building and the chase leads Sharon and her satanic pursuer to the outside of a bar. The bar patrons and the tender all see Ted slapping and assaulting Sharon and they rush to help and they fight with Ted. They manage to beat him down and Ted is savagely pummeled, defeating him. Ted, Brian (who again survived), and Sharon are all hospitalized and the beating was videotaped by a witness and is now on the news. Meanwhile two officers guarding Ted's room hear dog-like noises coming from inside and enter along with a doctor and a nurse. Screams are heard afterwards and they are presumed killed. Ted then emerges from the room dressed in the doctor's garbs, bloodied, and healed via satanic regeneration. What exactly becomes of Ted Warnicky afterwards is unknown, as well as the fates Brian and Sharon. Victims Killed by Ted Warnicky ''Psycho Cop'' *1: Unknown Woman: Killed by unknown causes *2: Greg: Pinned to a shack with a hatchet through his head *3: Barbara: Neck snapped *4: Unnamed Caretaker: Hacked in the head with an axe *5: A dog: Gutted (mentioned) *6: Zack: Asphyxiated with a nightstick shoved down his throat *7: Julie: Ran over with a car *8: Eric: Zapped to death with a Taser/Stun gun *9: Sarah: Stabbed off-camera *10: Chris: Shot with a handgun *11: Bradley: Heart ripped out ''Psycho Cop 2'' *12: Gus: Stabbed in the eye with a pencil. *13: Michael: Knocked down an elevator shaft. *14: Gary: Shot in the head *15: Lisa: Knocked off a roof *16: Tony Michaels: Impaled with a decorative spear *17: Chloe Wilson: Shared with Tony *18: Lawrence: Shot in the mouth *19: Cindy: Shot in the head *20: Stephany: Neck snapped Possible Victims *+: Numerous others: (confirmed; numerous dismembered body parts and satanic paraphernalia are seen throughout the film) *21+: Unnamed Police Officer: (screams are heard) *22+: Unnamed Police Officer: (screams are heard) *23+: Unnamed Doctor: (screams are heard) *24+: Unnamed Doctor: (screams are heard) Quotes ''Psycho Cop'' #"Looks like you need a policeman". #"Shouldn't run from the police". #"But it is". #"Something wrong, son"? #"Looking for me"? #"Shouldn't assault a policeman. You know what I mean"? #"You have the right to remain silent"! #"Shouldn't drink and drive. It's against the law". #"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. The doorbell doesn't seem to work". #"Sarah, oh Sarah there's nowhere to hide. You're making Officer Vickers very very mad". #"Sarah now stop this, you're obstructing justice". #"Officer Joe Vickers at your service". ''Psycho Cop 2'' #"I'll be right back, keep an eye out while I'm gone"? #"By the way kid, thanks for the booze, but I never drink while I'm on duty". #"You little punk! You're drunk and disorderly, and we can't have that". #"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain dead. Anything you say can and will be considered truly strange because you're dead. You have the right to an attorney. Not a lot of good it'll do you, cause you're dead. You understand these rights? Are you even listening to me? You're not being very corporative"! #"I hate to kick a man when he's dead. They just don't put up much of a fight". #"Well it is your first offense. So maybe I should just let you go, with a warning"! #"You act like trash you get treated like trash". #"You know adultery is still illegal in a lot of states". #"Now that's what I like to see: you're stuck together till the very end". #"Here's Joey". #"Wait a minute, the verdict is in. Aw too bad it's the death penalty". #"Alright, this is the police, come out with your hands were we can see them. Damn that always on TV". Gallery Kill.png|Ted about to kill the Caretaker Vickers.jpg|Ted revealed to be alive after his defeat in the first film Psycho Cop's end.jpg|Ted is impaled/defeat in the first film Psycho-Cop-Returns-5.jpg|Ted takes Stephany hostage Night stick kill.jpg|Ted about to kill Zack Lens face.jpg|Ted after Sharon burns him (with his sunglasses melted into his face). Cop.jpg|Ted about to kill Gus Vickers taunts.jpg.png|Ted taunts Sarah Trivia *He is often criticized for being a rip-off of Matt Cordell from the Maniac Cop trilogy. *His defeat in the second film is a parody of the 1991 'Rodney King Incident'. Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Burglars Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Satanism